Chubby Little Crumpet
by theholmies
Summary: Sequel to 'Little Miss Crumpet' Follows the adventures of Sherlock, John and their kitten in 221b Baker Street. Johnlock fluff


**Chubby Little Crumpet**

**A/N: Hi I'm back! This sequel was supposed to be written ages ago, but it's been hard to find the time. I'm going to blame school, but I'm on holidays now so no more excuses! So this is the sequel to 'Little Miss Crumpet' so you should probably check that out before you read this. Also, apologies to any spelling mistakes or typos. Anyway, back to the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters.**

* * *

"John!"

John awoke abruptly to the shrill sound of his lover calling his name from the living room. He sighed contentedly, Sherlock Holmes, his lover. And what an amazing lover he was. John thought back to last night when Sherlock gave him the most incredible-

"JOHN!"

John pulled himself out of his bed before calling "Coming Sherlock." He pulled on his dressing gown and slowly padded down the hall to the living room. He found Sherlock lying on the couch, poking Crumpet who was snoozing on his chest.

John moved to the kitchen, putting on the kettle to make a cup of tea for himself and Sherlock. He turned slightly to look at Sherlock on the couch.

"What's the matter, Sherlock?" John asked, moving to the fridge to grab some milk and grimacing at some human parts that Sherlock had stored there. Though he had to admit, since he and Sherlock had become lovers, Sherlock was more open to John's suggestions for the flat. So thankfully he wasn't greeted with loads of bloody body parts ever morning when he opened the fridge. Sherlock plucked Crumpet from his chest and showed her to John.

"Look at her John!"

John turned his head to look at Crumpet. The little kitten was now just a year old and she had grown so much since John had first seen her in the shop window. She still had her beautiful white coat with her black spots and her one black paw. She seemed a bit annoyed that Sherlock had woken her from her nap, she rubbed her eyes with her little paws.

John poured the hot water from the kettle into two cups and a few drops of milk in each. He strode over to the couch Sherlock had taken over carrying the two cups. He left Sherlock's cup on the coffee table, knowing that he probably won't take it. He moved Sherlock's legs so he could sit on the couch, resting Sherlock legs across his lap.

"So, what's the matter with Crumpet?" John asked, taking a sip from his cup.

Sherlock lifted the little kitten in front of John's face. "Look at her John! She's all chubby, what did you do?!"

John gulped down his tea quickly to look at Crumpet. Sherlock was right, she did look chubbier than usual, bloated even.

"What do you mean 'what did I do?' I didn't do anything to her!"

"Well you're the one that feeds her, it must be your fault!"

"If you're suggesting that I'm over feeding her then you are wrong. I always follow the amount on the tin."

"Well then what's wrong with her?!"

John put his cup down beside Sherlock's and reached over to take Crumpet from his flatmate. He rested her against Sherlock's legs so he could get a better look at her tummy. Sherlock was right, there was something wrong. She was bloated from what John could see and she seemed kind of uncomfortable, the poor little dear.

"I think she's bloated," John told Sherlock, running his finger along her tummy. "We should bring her to the vets, just to be safe."

Sherlock whined, flinging his head back to hit the couch. "Why? You're a doctor, you fix her."

John sighed. Just five minutes ago Sherlock was accusing him of being the reason why their kitten was sick and now he wanted him to 'fix her'.

"I'm a doctor, not a vet Sherlock. People are different to animals."

Sherlock groaned again before sitting up to rest his head on John's shoulder. John used the hand that wasn't holding Crumpet to stroke his lover's dark, curly hair.

"Come on Sherlock," John said, pressing his lips against Sherlock's forehead "we have no case and you'll be just sitting here bored out of your mind anyway. Don't you want Crumpet to get better?"

John was sure he could hear Sherlock mumble "Yes John" into his neck.

"Come on," John said, sitting up slightly and moved to stand up still holding Crumpet. "Go get ready, we'll bring Crumpet to the vet and I'll bring you out to lunch. Sound good?"

Sherlock lifted his head, his hair all messy which made John grin. He nodded slowly and John leaned over to press a quick kiss on his lips. "Come on love, let's go!"

Sherlock sighed contently as he watched John walk down towards their room, cuddling Crumpet close to his chest. How did he get so lucky?

* * *

How did he get himself into this? Sherlock did not sign up for this when John brought home that kitten. He didn't think he'd have to sit for what seemed like hours in a stuffy vet waiting room. When the first arrived they had to get a ticket from some machine beside the desk and wait for their number to be called. John thought it was cute that their number was 21. Sherlock almost didn't get the reference.

Finally 21 was called and Sherlock followed John, who was carrying Crumpet, to the girl sitting at the reception desk. Then she proceeded to ask them annoying questions like

"_What was the last thing she ate?" "When did you notice the bloating?" "How many hours sleep does she usually get?"_

Sherlock let John do they talking because he wasn't answering these stupid questions. After the interrogation, the receptionist told them to sit down again and she would call them when a vet was ready.

So they sat down and they waited.

And they waited.

"John, why is this taking so long?"

"I don't know Sherlock. Maybe there are a lot of sick animals in today."

"John, I'm so bored."

"Then find something to entertain yourself, Sherlock. Deduce all the people in the room or something."

Sherlock looked over at John; he was preoccupied with cuddling Crumpet and stroking her fur. So Sherlock turned his attention to the rest of the people in the waiting room. He only realised now how busy it was. There was a man and a women sitting together with a puppy. Neither had a wedding ring so they weren't married but their eyes were exactly the same. Brother and sister. Beside they were an older couple, probably in their seventies with a very large cat. Sherlock made a mental note to never let Crumpet get that big, ever. There were more single people; someone who looked like they had just gone through a breakup, a married guy who was having an affair, and a girl who just seemed to be single.

When Sherlock turned his attention back to John, a woman appeared beside them.

"Crumpet Watson-Holmes?" she asked.

"Yes that's us," John replied, gesturing to himself, Sherlock and the kitten in his lap.

The woman smiled "You can come with me, Dr Halton will see Crumpet now."

The two men stood and followed the woman down the hall to the veterinary examining room. She pushed open the door and the Sherlock and John followed her in. Dr Halton was waiting for them by the sink, giving his hands a wash.

"Hello gentlemen," he greeted them as he turned around to take the papers off the woman who then left the room. "So little Crumpet here is having some problems." He looked through the papers in his hand then moved to look at the kitten cradled in John's arms.

"Hey there Princess," he said and Sherlock rolled his eyes at this. John gave him one of his _don't say a word _looks so Sherlock kept quiet.

"Can I take a look at this little lady on the examining table?" Dr Halton asked, looking at John for permission. John nodded in reply and gently moved Crumpet into the vet's arms. Dr Halton carried Crumpet and placed her on the table. John and Sherlock followed him and stood facing him on the other side of the table.

The vet did some tests, Sherlock got bored looking after two minutes but John was looking attentively to everything the Doctor was doing. Sherlock's attention only returned to the vet when he cleared his throat.

"Well I seem to have found the problem, gentlemen." He paused for a moment and both John and Sherlock subconsciously moved slightly forward.

"Crumpet is pregnant."

* * *

"PREGNANT! HOW THE HELL DID OUR KITTEN GET PREGNANT?"

"Sherlock calm down, Mrs Hudson is just downstairs."

"I DON'T CARE JOHN, OUR BABY IS 2 WEEKS PREGNANT!"

John started at this, Sherlock had never referred to Crumpet as _'their baby'_ before. Sure he was protective of her, liking to keep her close and things like that but nothing like this. He was really worked up about it.

"Sherlock, she's a female cat of course she wants to have babies of our own."

"She's too young and small to have babies yet John."

"You're acting like she is a real baby Sherlock, come on."

Sherlock turned to look at John and John could see the worry on Sherlock's face.

"She's the closet we'll ever get to a baby, John" Sherlock whispered and before John could even move Sherlock had turned and fled out of the flat.

Nothing more was said on the baby subject, Sherlock never mentioned it and John knew better than to bring it up again. But they both became very protective of Crumpet. She hardly walked anywhere anymore, John carried her everywhere even Sherlock started holding her when he was striding across the flat complaining of boredom.

Sherlock wouldn't even let John come on cases with him, insisting that he stayed at home to watch Crumpet. Lestrade was very confused when Sherlock told him John wouldn't be accompanying him for the next 7 weeks. At first Lestrade thought the couple were having some sort of fight or dispute but Sherlock was awfully specific about dates. What he was definitely not expecting was for Sherlock to tell him that their cat was expecting.

"But what has that got to do with John not coming on cases?"

"Lestrade are you really that stupid or are you trying to do an impression of Anderson?"

Lestrade was quite offended by this and bowed his head, not daring to say anything else.

"John has to stay at home and watch her, obviously," Sherlock pointed out "she has to be healthy so that her babies will be healthy."

Lestrade accepted this and they got on with the case. It was an easy one, the victim's husband's lover's brother's girlfriend did it.

Sherlock had to admit that John was very good at taking care of their Crumpet. He knew he was caring and gentle of course, but he could really notice it when John was with Crumpet. He always held her so gently, close to his chest. Like he held Sherlock after a long night of love making. The way he stroked her soft fur made Sherlock think of how John stroked his hair in the mornings.

Right now Crumpet was just gone nine weeks pregnant and she looked like she couldn't get any bigger. John could sense that she was growing more uncomfortable so one morning he dragged Sherlock out of bed to head to the vet.

"How do we know that she's ready to give birth?" Sherlock asks anxiously. This time in the taxi he was holding Crumpet on his lap and John was leaning across him, stroking her gently.

"It's hard to tell," John explained "but she has hit nine weeks so she should be ready any day now. And she's been making noises that suggest she may be in pain. Better safe than sorry."

He was sure he heard Sherlock whisper "Poor baby," as he looked down at the bundle on his lap. Sherlock was going to be great with the new kittens. They had decided one morning over breakfast that no matter how many kittens Crumpet had, they would all be cared for. John was sure that there were no better parents for the kittens than himself and Sherlock.

They arrived at the vet and luckily for them, it wasn't too busy and Dr Halton could see them nearly straight away. He quickly checked her over and told the two men that he wanted to keep her overnight in case she was ready to give birth during the night. They both nodded but were not happy with the situation. The taxi ride home was quiet.

* * *

Neither Sherlock nor John slept much that night. John realised that Sherlock was right, Crumpet really was like a baby to them. It was the first night since he had brought her home that they had been separated. He lay on the bed while Sherlock paced around the room only sometimes pausing to lie beside John and squeezing his hand before he was up pacing again.

Seven o'clock slowly came around and John pulled himself out of bed to make some breakfast. Sherlock was up ready and dressed by the time the kettle had boiled. He managed to gulp down some tea and John ate some toast with his cup. The vet didn't open till nine so they still had some time to kill.

"What about names?"

John looked up from the newspaper he wasn't really reading. "Of course, we hadn't thought about names before. What do you think?"

"Well I think Chip would be a...nice name," Sherlock offered "and maybe Penny."

"They're cute names Sherlock," John smiled "what about Cookie and Dash?"

"I think they're all perfect names, John."

"Don't you mean puurfect Sherlock?" John said, giggling.

Sherlock's mouth twitched and he couldn't hold in the laughter. "Oh John," and he leaned over the table to capture John's lips in a sweet kiss.

They left the flat at exactly nine o'clock so they would hopefully be the first one's there. In the taxi, John reached over to grab Sherlock's hand and ran his thumb over his hand. Sherlock looked over to John's smiling face and squeezed his hand back.

As predicted, they were the first to arrive. The receptionist had a mysterious grin on her face when she told Sherlock and John to go right down to Dr Halton. The two men hurried down the hall and knocked on the door only waiting for the murmur of "enter" before going ahead in.

Crumpet was lying on the examining table surrounded by four tiny kittens. At first, John couldn't move from the spot he stood, he watched in awe as the tiny kittens fed from Crumpet. Sherlock was in awe too, but he recovered before John to move to get a closer look.

"Oh John," he said, almost breathlessly "they're so beautiful." John moved over to stand beside the brunette and take a look at the newborns.

"They're perfect, absolutely perfect."

Sherlock turned his head to look at John and whispered "I think you mean puurfect, love."

The flat, 221b Baker Street, was no incredibly busy. There was now four sets of extra paws padding around; Chip, Cookie, Penny and Dash. And Sherlock and John couldn't be happier. Sherlock had got over the fact that some male cat had impregnated his baby now that he had the beautiful little kittens. John was just happy to have more kittens to take care of.

Sherlock cuddled up to John's naked body, resting his sweaty head against John's back. John sighed contently before turning in Sherlock's arms to face his lover. His bit his lip slightly and Sherlock knew that he was holding something back. He reached forward to cup his cheek.

"Everything ok love?" he murmured, running his thumb across John's cheek.

John looked up at Sherlock and took a breath.

"Well, I was just thinking...remember when you said how we might not have the chance to have our own babies?" He looked up at Sherlock to see him nod before continuing. "Well, when I was here at home with Crumpet I did a little research and emm...well we could..emm adopt a baby. Like it's ok nowadays, two fathers. But only if you want to, I mean I wouldn't want to push you." When he looked up, Sherlock had tears in his eyes. John mistook Sherlock's tears and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered "it's too soon forget about it-"

But John didn't finish his sentence because Sherlock's lips cut him off with a passionate kiss. John gasped and Sherlock swiftly swept his tongue to explore John's mouth, putting all the love and trust he felt into the kiss. John could feel Sherlock's tears leaking onto his cheek. When Sherlock finally pulled away, John struggled to catch his breath. He heard Sherlock mutter something as he ran his hand across his face to wipe away his tears, so he asked Sherlock to repeat it.

"I said, you want to have a baby. With me?"

John could see the self doubt and the innocence in Sherlock's face so he reached out with both hands to frame Sherlock's beautiful cheekbones.

"Of course, who else could I raise out child with? It's always going to be you Sherlock. Always."

Sherlock moved to pull John into a strong hug, pressing his lips against his neck.

"I love you, John Watson."

"I love you too, Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. The kitten's name were found on a cute kitten names website, yes there is such a thing, so I can't take credit for the names. There may or may not be another sequel, I'll just have to see what comes to me. Feel free to leave me a review, you don't even need to have a account. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
